Atrapados bajo el hielo
by mrshodgins
Summary: Jessica y Toby tienen una fuerte pelea pero se quedan atrapados en un cueva los dos solos ¿Lo arreglarán? ¿Confesaran lo que sienten?


**Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo FF solo que esta vez no es de DCS ni de C.L ni de HTTTYD esta vez es un FF de gormiti el regreso de los señores de la naturaleza, me encanta esta serie y bueno aquí lo tenéis.  
><strong>

**Por cierto este FF se centra en la temporada 3 y es sobre la pareja de TobyxJessica ya que es mi favorita :))**

**Y como siempre nada me pertenece blablabla...(Siempre es lo mismo) Y me gustaría dedicar este pequeño oneshot a sonisc94 que me ha estado siguiendo desde el principio y a finalfanaticgormiti que me ha dado mucho apollo para escribir este FF de gormiti.  
><strong>

**Bueno sin más dilación os dejo leer y espero que os guste mucho :))  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Atrapados bajo el hielo<br>**

En Venture Falls era un día de principios de verano los señores de la naturaleza se encontraban "en su punto de encuentro" la casa de los mellizos Tripp.

Dentro de la casa había un silencio sepulcral. Nick y Lucas observaban expectantes a los dos adolescentes rubios que se encontraban frente a ellos. Estaban cara a cara justo detrás de la puerta de salida ya que hacía nada que habían entrado por la puerta. Toby miraba al suelo fijamente con una mirada triste y Jessica lo miraba con una mirada llena de enfado sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y soltaba algún que otro suspiro lleno de furia y su rostro al igual que su pelo y ropa estaban cubiertos de barro al final tomó una respiración profunda y dijo con voz furiosa y dolida:

- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerme esto a mi...

Sin poder evitarlo Toby empezó a recordar los sucesos que habían pasado unos momentos antes.

_Flashback:_

_Toby se encontraba en la salida del instituto esperando a Jess saliera para así poder ir juntos hacía su casa y le ayudara con los deberes de química. Nick y Lucas se habían hartado de esperar a la rubia y se fueron hacia casa de los mellizos. _

_Al final salió Jessica y a su lado iba Gina e iban hablando de algún tema de chicas que a Toby no le interesaba en absoluto pero él se quedó mirando a la joven señora del aire fijamente embobado por su belleza, cuando ella llegó a su lado no se percató de su presencia ni de uno de los pies del chico y siguió caminando entonces tropezó con los pies del señor del mar y cayó directa a un charco de barro. Todos los adolescente a excepción Gina y Toby empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia Toby se acercó a ella corriendo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella le dio un manotazo y se levantó hecha una furia y se fue andando por la calle sin ni siquiera darle una mirada, Toby se quedó petrificado pero cuando logró reaccionar la empezó a seguir._

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

><p>Al final Toby se atrevió a levantar su mirada lentamente y se dio cuenta que se había hecho unos raspones en sus rodillas cosa que hizo incrementar su culpa y no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada otra vez al suelo ya que sentía demasiado culpable para mirarle a sus ojos que seguramente lo mirarían con una mirada furiosa y dijo en voz apenas audible:<p>

- Lo siento fue un accidente...

Jessica le espetó con una voz llena de sarcasmo:

- "Sí claro un accidente... Tropecé con tu pie accidentalmente tú no me hiciste la zancadilla ni nada y por mera casualidad me caí en un charco de barco convirtientome en la burla del instituto"

Toby al final levantó su mirada y la miró a los ojos sus ojos color océano tenían una mirada llena de culpabilidad Jessica al mirarle a los ojos se sintió atrapada no podía enfadarse con él cuando la miraba así. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Me voy a casa a ducharme

Toby le dijo en voz baja:

- Pero hoy no habíamos quedado para hacer los deberes...

Jessica le contestó aún furiosa:

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de ponerme la zancadilla y hacerme caer en ese estúpido charco de barro...

Nada más cerrarse la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y entro una Jessica hasta arriba de nieve y Nick dijo:

- Que raro a empezado a nevar hace poco rato y además ya estamos a principios de verano...

Lucas dijo:

- Esto lleva el sello inconfundible de Gorm transformemonos...

Los otros adolescentes asintieron e hicieron lo que hacen siempre para transformarse y gritaron al unísono:

- ¡POR EL PODER DE LA LUZ!

Y se teletransportaron al templo de la luz y apareció el Viejo Sabio y dijo:

- Señores tenemos problemas...

Nick dijo:

- ¿Magor está atacando al pueblo del Mar?

El Viejo Sabio asintió y dijo:

- Magor a mandado a Obscurio y Magnion al pueblo del Mar y ha lanzado una especie de ataque hipnótico contra Martillo y le ha dado nuevos poderes sobre el y está congelando todo el pueblo del Mar y si continua así todo Gorm... Señor del Mar tu pueblo te necesita necesitas dar el cien por cien...

Toby por su parte estaba pensativo mirando a su compañera que tenía una expresión distante e indiferente sus ojos color azul zafiro irradiaban también enfado y tristeza. Y Lucas le dio un codazo y le dijo:

- Tío que te hablan...

Toby se ruborizó y dijo:

- ¿Ehh? A sí claro...

* * *

><p>Llegaron a una especie de montaña toda cubierta de nieve y hielo y debajo había el mar pero desgraciadamente estaba todo completamente congelado después de observarlo todo Jess dijo con precaución:<p>

- Parece que Martillo se ha vuelto muy poderoso así que hay que tener mucho cuidado...

Todos asintieron y entonces aparecieron Magnion, Martillo y Obscurio y dijo Obscurio con una falsa cortesía:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya si son los señores de la naturaleza es un placer volvernos a encontrar... ¡Aniquilalos!

Martillo empezó a atacarlos mientras los gormitis de la lava se reían con maldad y observaban las escena. Jessica intentó emprender el vuelo pero un rayo de hielo le dio en las alas tirándola al suelo y empezó a rodar hacia el borde de una cala y Toby gritó:

- ¡Jessica!

Y fue corriendo hacia la cala y logró cogerle la mano Jess justo antes de que no pudiera alcanzarla y lo miró olvidando que estaba furiosa con él y le sonrió y Toby soltó suspiro de alivio los ojos color océano de Toby se perdieron en los ojos celeste de Jessica y viceversa en el mundo solo estaban ellos pero ese momento no duró mucho ya que Jessica se dio cuenta que Martillo se acercaba corriendo a Toby y gritó:

- ¡Toby cuidado!

Y Martillo le dio un puñetazo en la espalda provocando que cayeran contra el mar congelado, Jessica intentó mover las alas congeladas pero no logró volar y cayeron sobre el mar congelado y justo al caer vieron que Martillo provocaba una avalancha para enterrarlos vivos y solo les dio tiempo para entrar en una cueva que estaba a la orilla del mar congelado era bastante pequeña para dos gormitis así que estaban bastante apretados y la nieve les había taponado la única salida.

* * *

><p>Nick y Lucas al ver a sus amigos caer gritaron:<p>

- ¡Jessica, Toby!

Y empezaron a pelear contra los gormitis que habían enterrado con vida a sus amigos.

Nick se fijo que Obscurio tenía sus manos sobre sus sienes y parecía muy concentrado y de él emanaba una especie de energía oscura que seguramente era la que controlaba a Marillo. Y le dijo a su compañero, el señor del bosque:

- Lucas tenemos que lograr darle a Obscurio y así perderá el control y lograremos salvar a Martillo.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo de la cala, en la cueva Jessica dijo con voz temblorosa:<p>

- ¿Toby estás bien?

Toby dijo algo aturdido:

- Eso creo...

Después un rato decidieron transformase en humanos para caber mejor aunque eso hizo que tuvieran más frío. Toby estaba sentado en una punta de la cueva y Jessica en la otra apenas se miraban, Toby que por pura casualidad llevaba su chaqueta se la quitó y le dijo:

- Ten pontela...

Jessica negó y dijo:

- No puedo aceptarla Toby... Te congelarás...

Toby sonrió débilmente y dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Estoy bien... Yo no tengo frío...

Jessica la tomó a regañadientes sabiendo que él le estaba mintiendo y que en realidad se estaba congelando pero sabía que era demasiado terco para reconocerlo y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Toby no paraba de temblar y Jess también a pesar de llevar su chaqueta y al final dijo Jess roja por el frío y la vergüenza:

- Deberíamos abrazarnos... Ya sabes calor humano...

Toby ruborizado asintió y se acercaron y el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella los envolvió alrededor de su cintura y acurrucó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos acompasados y rítmicos de su corazón. Al final Jesica se atrevió a preguntarle la pregunta que le llevaba rato rondando por la cabeza:

- Toby lo que ha pasado hoy en el instituto... ¿Fue un accidente?

Toby soltó un pequeño suspiro y dijo simplemente:

- Si...

Jess se sintió fatal y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

- Siento haberte gritado y no haberte creído...

Toby la separó de su pecho y la cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

- No pasa nada... Con la cantidad de bromas que te he gastado con razón no me has creído...

Jessica le sonrió levemente y dijo:

- Y... Gracias...

Toby confundido le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

Jessica suspiró y le dijo:

- Por no enfadarte por no haberte creído, por protegerme y salvarme siempre bueno por todo...

Toby le sonrió y le dijo:

- Bueno entonces si vamos a dar las gracias... Gracias por siempre estar ahí, por ayudarme siempre con los deberes aunque siempre acabes tirándote de los pelos, por soportarme y por todo lo demás...

El rostro de Jess se ensombreció y dijo:

- Toby si no salimos de aquí quería decirte que yo...

Toby la interrumpió y dijo:

- Shhh... Cállate, claro que saldremos de aquí... No nos moriremos, lucharemos hasta el final... Así que acércate más no te separes de mí y no te quedes dormida ¿Entiendes?

Jessica asintió lentamente y se acurrucó más contra su pecho, toda cercanía era poca lo importante era no perder calor, lo importante era salir de allí con vida debían salir de esta y saldrían juntos.

* * *

><p>Nick y Lucas luchaban sin descanso entonces al fin Nick inmovilizó a Martillo y Lucas lanzó un bosque ataque que tiró al suelo a Obscurio que provocó que perdiera el poder mental sobre Martillo quien se desmayó en el suelo. Entonces Obscurio se levantó y huyó corriendo, Magnion intentó seguirlo pero Lucas lo cogió por los pies y lo colgó bocabajo en el precipicio y le dijo:<p>

- Ríndete y derrite el hielo y la nieve.

Magnion dijo rotundamente:

- ¡Jamás!

Lucas hizo ademán de soltarlo y él gritó rendido:

- Está bien, está bien lo haré si al acabar me dejas irme...

Nick dijo encogiéndose de hombros:

- Me parece justo...

Y chocó la mano con Lucas .

* * *

><p>Jessica y Toby cada vez se sentían más débiles y sus ojos se cerraban y Jessica dijo con pesadez y voz temblorosa:<p>

- Toby gracias por estar siempre ahí...

Toby le besó la sien y le contestó:

- Siempre...

Jessica se separó de él y sus miradas conectaron y se fueron inclinando lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y cuando sus narices se rozaban y sus gélidos alientos se mezclaban se dieron cuenta que entraba más luz en la cueva y que hacia menos frío. Entonces se levantaron algo tambaleantes y empezaron a intentar quitar la nieve ya que ahora era más fácil cuando el hueco fue suficientemente grande salieron de la cueva ya casi no había nieve pero había bastante hielo que estaba encima del mar el cual se empezó a romper pero no llegaron a caer al agua ya que Lucas los cogió con sus raíces y los subió.

Al llegar arriba les dieron un abrazo a Nick y a Lucas por salvarlos mientras tanto Magnion se escapaba a escondidas aprovechando el reencuentro de los cuatro amigos. Cuando la felicidad del reencuentro pasó Martillo quien ya se había recuperado se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló como muestra de respetó y dijo avergonzado por su comportamiento:

- Lo siento mucho Señor del Mar y Señor del Aire no era consciente de mis actos y lamento mucho haberos lanzado por el precipicio...

Toby se acercó a él y dijo:

- No pasa nada sabemos que tú no podías haberlo evitado... Nunca debemos subestimar a nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos y un simple error puede costarle la vida a la gente que realmente te importa...

Martillo se levantó y dijo:

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivos... Y ahora me iré a disculpar con mi pueblo por mi comportamiento espero que comprendan que fui controlado por intentar protegerles y que fue un accidente lo que les hice...

Jessica sonrió miró a Toby quien le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

- Lo comprenderán... Créeme si les explicas lo que pasó sabrán que fue un accidente y te perdonaran...

Nick y Lucas los miraban sorprendidos y dijo Nick:

- Nunca entenderé lo que pasa con estos dos en un segundo están peleados y ahora están dándose miraditas...

Lucas le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le dijo:

- El amor es la cosa más confusa que hay y la más peligrosa si se trata de estos dos...

Y se echaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Al volver a casa, Lucas y Nick se pusieron a jugar a video juegos para pasar el rato y Jessica y Toby estaban en el jardín de atrás bajo un árbol acabando los deberes de Toby. Al acabarlos Jess se levantó del suelo estiró sus brazos y dijo:<p>

- Por fin... Bueno ya es bastante tarde y creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa darme una buena ducha de agua caliente porque aún siento el frío dentro de mí y a quitarme los restos de barro...

Y le lanzó una mirada en broma cosa que provocó que una pequeña carcajada por parte del rubio. Ella se dio la vuelta para irse hacia su casa pero Toby se levantó y la cogió por el brazo y ella se giró hacía el confundida y preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Toby no dijo nada solo miraba al suelo pero al cabo de unos segundos levantó su mirada y la miró a los ojos. Tenía una mirada donde había muchos sentimientos, decisión, miedo al rechazo, miedo a romper su amistad pero sobretodo amor, el amor que sentía por ella desde hacía tanto tiempo... Y posó su mano en su mejilla con dulzura y con su otro brazo la abrazó por la cintura y atrajo hacia él y la besó. Fue un beso lento y corto tan corto que pareció casi efímero pero fue lo suficiente real para que el corazón de la chica se desbordara de alegría. Toby se separó de Jess pero mantuvo el agarre se su cintura dijo en voz baja:

- Tenía que terminar lo que empezamos en la cueva... Y tenía que probarlo... Tenía que saber que se siente al besar tus labios...

Toby al final soltó la cintura de la chica pero no pudo separarse más ya que Jessica posó sus dos manos en sus mejillas y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó pero este beso fue de todo menos un simple beso. Ese beso era un beso rápido y apasionado, llevaba todos los sentimientos que habían ocultado durante años después de bastante rato se separaron lentamente sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas sus corazones latían desbocados y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Sus frentes se mantuvieron juntas, sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Jessica tomó una respiración profunda y dijo:

- Te quiero mucho...

Toby le sonrió y le dijo:

- Yo también te quiero mucho Jess...

Y se volvieron a besar pero este beso no duró tanto ya que Toby lo rompió dejando confundida a la chica le cogió sus manos y dijo:

- Jess me preguntaba si... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jessica y dijo:

- Sí Toby me encantaría ser tu novia...

Y se dieron otro beso sin soltarse las manos las cuales seguían entrelazadas que fue roto por Jess que dijo:

- Por mucho que lo odie será mejor que me vaya ya casi a anochecido y mis padres se estarán preocupando...

Y se fue separando sin soltar su mano y Toby le dijo:

- Te paso a buscar a menos diez como siempre...

Jessica soltó su mano y le dijo:

- Sí... Como siempre...

Se fue alejando y cuando iba a salir sel jardín Toby dijo:

- Hasta mañana... ¿Quieres que te llamé luego?

Jessica se giró y le contestó:

- Hasta mañana y sí me encantaría

Y abandonó el jardín. Toby suspiró feliz y empezó recoger sus libros con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa había dos adolescentes que observaron toda la escena. Nick dijo suspirando pesadamente:<p>

- Por fin...

Lucas asintió y le preguntó a su amigo:

- ¿Cuanto tiempo han tardado en decir sus obvios sentimientos?

Nick sonrió y dijo:

- Casi tres años...

Y Lucas bromeó:

- Más que almas gemelas son almas de tortuga...

Toby interrumpió la conversación entre los dos chicos entrando por la puerta tarareando alguna canción con una sonrisa es su rostro y al ver a sus amigos mirándole preguntó con vergüenza de que los hubieran visto a él y Jess en el jardín:

- ¿Qué?

Nick y Lucas lo miraron divertidos y dijeron al unísono:

- No es nada importante...

Toby suspiró aliviado pero lo que no sabía es que mañana sus dos amigos iban a burlarse de él y su novia sin parar.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está! Acabé! Espero que os haya gustado y si os ha gustado dejadme vuestros REVIEWS por favor... <strong>

**Y bueno nos leeremos muy pronto porque tengo pensado un nuevo oneshot de gormiti será de truth or dare (verdad o atrevimiento) pero no sé si tendré tiempo de escribirlo porque acabó de empezar el instituto... Bueno adiós :))**


End file.
